Floor consoles have been used in vehicles for many years. The floor consoles may include arm rests with storage compartments, cup holders, ash trays, and the like. Generally, these consoles are mounted to a vehicle by brackets or fastened to the floor of the vehicle by bolts or other fasteners, and once installed they are not intended to be removed from the vehicle. Typically these vehicle consoles for storage of articles are mounted between the seats of the vehicle or in some cases are even included in fixed armrests. Some prior art consoles have been made to be portable and can be attached to the vehicle seats themselves. These consoles provide the vehicle occupants with some storage and usefulness even though restricted space between vehicle seats may reduce the effectiveness of such consoles. Meanwhile, many vehicle owners demand more storage space available within the vehicle. Most prior art consoles and other storage devices are fixed at one location within the automotive vehicle, this may limit potential interior configurations for the vehicle. Therefore, the ability to have a storage console that is removable and relocateable within the vehicle will provide for various interior configurations to be created by the vehicle owner and will also allow the vehicle owner to remove the console if valuables are stored therein and store at a separate location away from the vehicle, if need be.
Furthermore, many of the prior art storage consoles include a bin and cup holder but not many other accessories to accommodate the many articles that vehicle passengers need stored in specific areas to allow for maximized interior space while having a location for every article the vehicle occupants need or want to carry with them in an automotive vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a removable storage console that is capable of being placed at various locations within the interior configuration of an automotive vehicle and also being removed from the automotive vehicle for possible storage outside of the vehicle. There also is a need in the art for a removable storage console that includes many features that will be used to store specific items within the console and also allow for electrical connections and power points to extend from the console or within the console. There also is a need in the art for a storage console that reduce the costs for the manufacturer by having a multi function console that is moveable within an automotive vehicle interior.